free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūsen no Yukue
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #e0eed2 |CD name = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs |previous = Navy Tomorrow |next = Sunshine Season |current track = Ryusen no Yukue }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Makoto Miyazaki |arrangement = Makoto Miyazaki |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = August 20, 2014 |album = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.2 Makoto Tachibana |tracks = |price = |length = 4:04 |episodes = }} Ryusen no Yukue (流線の行方 Streamline Destination) is the first track of the CD Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.2 Makoto Tachibana. It is performed by Makoto Tachibana's seiyu, Tatsuhisa Suzuki. The song was released on August 20, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = むせかえる夏色と　流線を辿るように 描ききれないもどかしさで　見えない自分を探した 手のひらのありふれた　日常の延長に 遥か彼方広がっていく　君の未来を思って どこかで決めなきゃいけない　俺たちの 無数に並べた選択肢の前で　そろそろ気づいている それぞれの足取りで　自分らしさの途中で　揺れる思い追って この道の先で待つ　コタエが何だとしても その決意が正しいこと　疑わないよ ずっとこのままなんて　子供じみた願いは 多分誰もがそっと心に　しまっていくものだね 迷わず進める背中を　俺たちは いつでも眩しく見つめていたけど　そろそろ時間なんだ それそれの足あとが　波にさらわれて消える　真昼の蜃気楼 だけどもう怖くない　この日々がはじまりなら どこまでも行けそうだって　心から思う それぞれの足取りで　自分らしさの途中で　揺れる思い追って この道の先で待つ　コタエが何だとしても その決意が正しいこと　疑わないよ |-| Rōmaji = musekaeru natsu iro to ryuusen wo tadoru you ni egaki kirenai modokashisa de mienai jibun wo sagashita te no hira no arifureta nichijou no enchou ni haruka kanata hirogatte yuku kimi no mirai wo omotte dokoka de kimenakya ikenai oretachi no musuu ni narabeta sentakushi no mae de sorosoro kizuiteiru sorezore no ashidori de jibun rashisa no tochuu de yureru omoi otte kono michi no saki de matsu kotae ga nanda toshitemo sono ketsui ga tadashii koto utawaganai yo zutto kono mama nante kodomojimita negai wa tabun daremo ga sotto kokoro ni shimatte yuku mono da ne mayowazu susumeru senaka wo oretachi wa itsudemo mabushiku mitsumeteita kedo sorosoro jikan nanda sorezore no ashiato ga nami ni sarawarete kieru mahiru no shinkirou dakedo mou kowakunai kono hibi ga hajimari nara dokomade mo ikesou datte kokoro kara omou sorezore no ashidori de jibun rashisa no tochuu de yureru omoi otte kono michi no saki de matsu kotae ga nanda toshitemo sono ketsui ga tadashii koto utawaganai yoRomaji & Translation by onkei-kun |-| English = As if trailing a path along a streamline and the stifling summer colors With frustration that can’t be fully expressed, I searched for a me I could not see During the extension of the normal everyday that lies in my palm As I considered your future that stretches into the far horizon Faced with the numerous choices lined up that we Must choose at some point, it’s about time I realized it With each at their own pace, in the middle of grasping our true selves, we chase the hesitant emotions Regardless of whatever answer lies at the end of this path I will not doubt the rightness of that decision The childish wish that things stay the same forever Is a wish that probably everyone quietly locks away eventually inside their hearts We always gazed at the shining back of the figure that Progressed forward with confidence, but now time’s almost up The waves wash away each of our footprints, like a midday mirage But I am no longer afraid; if these days are a beginning Then I sincerely believe that I can go anywhere With each at their own pace, in the middle of grasping our true selves, we chase the hesitant emotions Regardless of whatever answer lies at the end of this path I will not doubt the rightness of that decision Videos References Navigation |color2 = #e0eed2}} Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.2 Makoto Tachibana